Castlevania: Nightmare of the Azure Moon
by Infinite Chronicles
Summary: Thirty years have passed since Alucard's fateful encounter with his father, Count Dracula and now the castle has risen with a new lord in control, one possessing the eldritch powers of the unknown. The stage is set on Rusewal Island when Alucard meets Arnice, a Holy Knight of Curia on a mission to save her friend, Lilysse. With their fates intertwined, two warriors must fight.
1. Curse of the Blue Blood

Castlevania: Nightmare of the Azure Moon

Prologue: Curse of the Blue Blood

Cover image: Arnice standing between Hunter and Alucard as Dracula's Castle looms behind them.

* * *

In an era long past, as humanity lived in perpetual fear of the night and its creatures of chaos. In response to this threat, the Church trained knights to face the threats that loomed in the darkness in God's name.

In this age, there were three knights that were said to be invincible due to their strength and courage.

Leon Belmont, a courageous man who feared nothing and whose combat abilities were second to none, Mathias Cronqvist, a genius tactician whose learning made him an exception in a largely illiterate society and finally, Ludegert, a pure woman with a noble heart who was revered as a living saint.

They trusted each other with their lives and were bound by camaraderie and a deep friendship. Though for Ludegert and Mathias, it was an everlasting love

However, Ludegert's fate had been sealed when the Church chose her to slay the Nightlord and prevent the eternal night from consuming the world. With a heavy heart, she slew the Nightlord, however, victory was at the cost of her own life. But with the Nightlord's defeat, Blue Blood rained down upon the land and infected people and objects into Fiends that stalked the darkness, thus turning the battlefield into the Land with no Night.

Upon hearing of his beloved Ludegert's death, Mathias' grief was profound, and he swore vengeance upon God, who he believed had stolen his beloved from him despite his loyalty.

Through a deal with the Death God and through manipulating Leon and the reigning Vampire Lord, Walter Bernhard, Mathias had attained terrifying power and in the name of lost love and eternal vengeance, became a being more dark and powerful than the Nightlord had ever been.

Thus, Dracula, the King of the Night was born, and Leon vowed that he and his descendants would hunt him throughout the centuries.

Mathias, now Vlad Dracula Ţepeş, left for a faraway land and centuries later, met Lisa Fahrenheit and after the two fell in love and married, they then had a son that they named Adrian Ţepeş.

But tragedy soon struck when Lisa Ţepeş was accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake. This act of cruelty greatly angered Dracula and his war of vengeance against humanity had begun.

However, Adrian, having heard his mother's last words urging him not to hate humanity, chose to oppose his father, taking on the name Alucard to signify his rejection of his father's beliefs.

Through centuries of battle against his own son and the Belmont Clan, Dracula's deaths and resurrections persist.

But now, the Castle rises once more with a new lord. A lord that wields great power and knowledge of the Eldritch Truth. A human who hunted the Great Ones until he ultimately became one. The stage is set on an unmapped island named Rusewal and Alucard must face this new lord.

* * *

The year was 1827, thirty years after Dracula's defeat at the hands of his only son, Alucard, Hunter, a pale and sickly young man with white hair, green eyes and pulsating blue veins running up his neck, dressed in a suit and hood, walked along the docks, looking for a ship to travel in.

Hunter kept walking the dimly lit docks, thinking of every decision that led to where he was now and at the same time, lamenting the pain his frail body was in.

"I'm running out of time…" Hunter touched the blue veins on his neck, wincing in pain as they pulsed with the blue blood.

As he felt his body breaking down and transforming slowly and painfully, he lost his footing and almost collapsed to the ground, but before that could happen, he felt familiar arms hold him up.

Those arms belonged to his childhood friend, Arnice, a young woman with silver hair and dressed in a red and gold sleeveless dress.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Arnice frowned at Hunter, frustrated with him for pushing himself to walk alone despite his illness.

"Arnice… what are you doing here?" Hunter struggled to stand once more, only to fall back into his friend's arms with a sigh.

"After the letter you left for me and Lilysse… do you think I'd just _let_ you go?!" Arnice frowned once more as she let go of Hunter.

Hunter stood as he regained his footing, listening intently to Arnice, somehow knowing she had more to say.

"Just stay here… Curia will find a way to cure you." Arnice balled her fists in anger as she thought of how inconsiderate Hunter was being. "Leaving now is selfish-"

"You know it's impossible for them…" Hunter sighed and closed his eyes, he truly felt bad for leaving his friends and home, but he knew being cured there was nothing but a pipe dream. "But if I travel to Yharnam and undergo blood ministration… there may be hope for me yet."

"Hunter, if you go there, you could _die_! I know all about the Hunt… and the Beast Scourge!" Arnice finally snapped at him, her anger building up inside her with each word. "How could you do this to me… to Lilysse?"

"If I stay, I'm simply waiting for the Blue Blood to turn me into a fiend… but if I go, I have a fighting chance." Hunter touched Arnice's shoulder, hoping he calm her down. "Risking everything for that chance is better than suffering the inevitable…"

Arnice's anger didn't subside in the least, but she couldn't deny Hunter's logic, so she sighed to herself, knowing she was losing their argument.

"Please tell Lilysse… that I will _always_ love her…" Hunter turned around to face the boat that was close to arrival.

"Tell her yourself…" Arnice crossed her arms, her scowl more pronounced this time as she heard footsteps coming from several feet away.

The footsteps belonged to Hunter and Arnice's other childhood friend, Lilysse, a young woman with peach colored hair and in a frilled white and purple dress.

"I knew you'd be here…" Lilysse fought back tears as she recalled the contents of Hunter's letter.

"Lilysse…" Hunter was at a loss for words, he didn't expect his childhood love to appear before him as he was about to embark on his journey.

"Tell me it's not true… you're not leaving… right?" Lilysse approached Hunter, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Please let this be a joke…"

"I'm sorry… but I have to do this." Hunter stood still, feeling helpless as he watched Lilysse cry for his sake. "It's the only option I have left."

"Don't go…" Lilysse hugged Hunter suddenly, fearing he could vanish at any moment if she let go.

Hunter closed his eyes and held Lilysse in his arms in an attempt to console her but to no avail.

"I will return… I promise." Hunter touched Lilysse's cheek and gazed gently into her eyes, wiping her tears away. "Until then, will you keep this safe for me?" He placed a silver pendant with a mirror fragment in her hand.

"Promise me you'll be safe…" Lilysse held the pendant close to her heart as she continued to fight back tears, knowing nothing she could do would stop Hunter and feeling helpless at the thought.

* * *

Two years have passed and on the fateful night of the Hunt, one powerful hunter ended that night once and for all at the cost of his own humanity. The Beast Scourge was gone, and the Healing Church lost their power and influence.

Hunter never returned to Arnice and Lilysse and they both believed he succumbed to his illness or died in the Hunt.

However, they couldn't be more wrong since he was cured of the Blue Blood and he transcended his own humanity after gaining knowledge of the Great Ones and hunting them until he defeated the very source of the Hunt itself, the nameless Moon Presence.

Within a dream realm stood a small workshop surrounded by white flowers and gravestones and seated by the structure was the Plain Doll, a pale life-sized doll with pale blond hair and dressed in a brown, white and red dress.

The Plain Doll watched as Hunter, now dressed in a dark duster, hat and cowl with metal gauntlets prepared to use mankind's collective memories and nightmares to summon Dracula's Castle into the Nightmare itself.

"Good Hunter… are you sure about this?" The Plain Doll spoke to Hunter, unsure of his intentions but still trusting his judgement.

"It took me two years… but I've regained my human form." Hunter remembered the night he defeated Gehrman and the Moon Presence and when he was ascended into an infant Great One. "But I still need the Castle so I can finally _end_ the cycle…"

"Does your objective mean that much to you?" The Plain Doll asked, clearly knowing Hunter's true motivation behind his pursuits.

"To end Curia's machinations and prophecies… there's nothing I won't do." Hunter lowered his cowl as he saw the silhouette of Dracula's Castle materialize beyond the fog where the Nightmare was.

* * *

Under the blood red moonlight and within a tomb, Alucard, a young man with long platinum blond hair and gold eyes and dressed in a black and gold cape and suit, slept in his coffin, experiencing a dream of the Dracula's Castle rising once more, but its appearance was different this time, as well as the surroundings.

The Castle was twisted in appearance with eyes and tendrils growing out of the walls and it was surrounded by an abyss of endless mist and the mountains and rocks resembled petrified corpses frozen in an eternal scream. Below the castle was a decayed fishing village with phantom ship masts in the distance and what looked like the roof of a clock tower sticking ominously from the waters.

Alucard awoke suddenly from the nightmare of the castle with a gasp, standing up from his coffin.

"The Castle has risen… but it's different." Alucard stepped away from his coffin and picked up his sword. "Like a nightmare…"

Alucard sheathed his sword and stepped out of his tomb, gazing up at the blood moon, knowing it was time for him to take up his sword to destroy evil once more.

"I'll put a stop to this… before Father revives once more." Alucard walked out into the night, determined to perform his eternal duty.

* * *

A few months passed and Alucard, through his connections to the Church and his old friends, the Lecarde clan, was able to operate under a false identity and learn more about the current era.

He learned that the residents of Rusewal Island, the Land with no Night had the exact same nightmare he had. The nightmare of Dracula's Castle in its new twisted form.

As fate would have it, Arnice was heading to Rusewal as well on a mission for Curia to exterminate fiends.

Aboard the Minerva, a galleon headed for Rusewal Island Arnice tried her hardest to get her mind off her seasickness, she always hated boats, but her work as a Holy Knight of Curia demanded almost constant travel.

Arnice pulled out her favorite book, "The Legend of the Sleeping Soldier", knowing that she could get lost in it for at least a time. She always wondered what it would be like meeting her hero, the one who inspired her to come to terms with who she was.

As luck would have it, Alucard himself was passing by in his disguised form, a young man with long black hair dressed in a black suit and yellow vest.

"Is this seat taken?" Alucard gestured at the seat across Arnice.

"No, go ahead." Arnice looked up from her book to reply to Alucard.

Alucard bowed his head in a polite gesture before taking the seat across Arnice, noticing the book in her hands.

"You know the Sleeping Soldier?" Alucard asked, amused that a book about himself was still being read up to this day.

"Of course, it's my favorite story." Arnice smiled at Alucard, eager for any opportunity to talk about her beloved book, even to a complete stranger. "'The Sleeping Soldier, Alucard was a hero who chose to fight his own father for the sake of humanity…"

"It's as tragic as it is heroic, you know?" Alucard spoke wryly about his own experiences that he was sure the story left out.

"Still, I know this book was based on truth." Arnice spoke, her excitement still apparent in her tone. "He was even sighted more than thirty years ago; the last time Dracula's Castle rose… Curia said so."

"You know Curia?" Alucard raised a brow in interest, he knew that organization, they were around even during the days when he was still living in the castle.

"Yeah, I'm one of their Holy Knights…" Arnice nodded and closed her book. "Sorry, we've been speaking all this time and I haven't introduced myself, my name's Arnice."

"And my name's Alan Lecarde." Alucard gave the name of his false identity to Arnice. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Arnice smiled at Alucad, who she thought of as a new acquaintance and possible friend. "So, we're both headed for Rusewal…"

"Yes, I have business there." Alucard spoke vaguely of his objectives.

"Be careful at night… only fiends walk the streets." Arnice warned Alucard as any good knight would.

"Noted… thank you." Alucard gave Arnice a curt nod of acknowledgement at her warning. "You may be a trained knight, but don't underestimate your enemies… I can tell there's something different going on this time…"

* * *

The night sky illuminated Ruswal Island in crimson moonlight and waiting by the docks was Lilysse, who was sent on the same mission as Arnice by Curia. As she thought of the fiends and blue blood, she was reminded of Hunter, who never returned from Yharnam. With a heavy heart, she held the pendant close to her chest like she did those two years ago.

* * *

Author's note: So this story was suggested by one of my closest friends and when I listened to all his ideas, Castlevania and Nights of Azure crossing over was a no brainer at this point since the two series are fundamentally compatible in terms of tone, music and gameplay, since Nights of Azure is basically Castlevania Curse of Darkness 2 to an extent.

So, when my friend was telling me all his ideas, it sounded crazy at first, especially Bloodborne's inclusion of all things, but upon listening more, it all just clicked. So, this story will be a three-way crossover between Castlevania, Bloodborne and Nights of Azure.

As stated by a Tumblr post I found recently titled "Nights of Azure - Fear the Blue Blood" Nights of Azure and Bloodborne are very similar in a sense in terms of narrative and gameplay.

So, my friend thought of the character dynamic between Alucard and Arnice as well as Hunter and Lilysse. Arnice has a crush on Alucard that will blossom into love, but Alucard is emotionally distant and this mirrors his relationship with Maria Renard in the audio drama Nocturne of Recollection.

Hunter is developed in a way that makes him as far away from an OC as possible and since the name Hunter is a common real-life name, it fits. Hunter is developed like Albus from Castlevania Order of Ecclesia. He's a well-intentioned extremist that would sacrifice anything for his goal and what he wishes to protect. He and Lilysse are childhood sweethearts and Arnice would often protect him since he grew up sickly, frail and bookish.

The backstory behind Dracula/Mathias and Ludegert will be told in several diary entries across the story and will get some development past the opening of the prologue and will be told in the same style as Dark Souls and Bloodborne.

The sequel story to this one is called Castlevania: Curse of the Timeless Night and it takes place during the events of Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. The protagonists are a modified version of Malus from Castlevania 64 serving as a Proto-Soma Cruz type character as Dracula's first reincarnation with some similarities to V from Devil May Cry 5 and the other is Quincy Morris before his fight against Dracula during the original Dracula novel and Abraham Van Hellsing might be included in the story.

Nights of Azure and Castlevania have a lot of compatible lore, so this crossover just makes sense in my opinion. I hope you all like it and look forward to future chapters of Rosario of Sorrow and Devil May Cry: The Traitor's Bloodline Vergil Arc coming out next.


	2. Sleeping Soldier

Castlevania: Nightmare of the Azure Moon

Chapter one: Sleeping Soldier

Cover image: Alucard facing the moon and brandishing his silver sword while Arnice stands beside Lilysse.

* * *

Within Curia's main cathedral the Pope stood alone in her chambers gazing up at two large portraits, one of Mathias Cronqvist and the other of Leon Belmont, two knights from the 11th century.

"It's been too long…" The Pope touched the portrait of Mathias with a sorrowful and regretful look on her face. "Will you ever forgive me?"

* * *

The Minerva had arrived at its destination, the unmapped island Rusewal and Arnice was just about ready to set foot on dry land, she hated travelling by sea more than anything else and the irony that her work for Curia required almost constant travel was not lost on her in the slightest.

"So, this is the designated island…" Arnice looked over the horizon to see the docks followed by the distant city enshrouded by the night sky.

Arnice walked out of the ship and onto the docks, feeling like she had just survived a horrible ordeal.

"Friggin' Curia. Sending me on some rickety old boat to an island that's not even on a map." Arnice raised her fist in anger as she thought of everything she had to go through during her trip. "I'm so seasick right now…"

"Are you always this excitable?" Alucard stepped out after Arnice, not as shaken by the trip but still somewhat uncomfortable due to the bias vampires have against running water, even if he was only a half breed.

"I just _hate_ boats…" Arnice spoke up, still annoyed at the seasickness she had to endure during her weeks of travel.

"We have company…" Alucard, through his heightened senses as a dhampir, heard footsteps a distance away.

Those footsteps belonged to none other than Lilysse, who was waiting for the knight Curia would send to assist her on her mission.

"Are you the knight the Curia sent?" Lilysse curiously approached Arnice and Alucard from the distance, knowing someone would meet her at this time.

"Oh, are you the priestess I'm supposed to…" Arnice's eyes widened in shock as she saw a familiar face. "Lilysse!?"

"Arnice!" Lilysse gave her friend a beaming smile as she clasped her hands together. "I didn't expect to be partnered with _you _for this fiend-slaying mission!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised, too. I never thought we'd do another mission together." Arnice smiled at the welcome surprise of seeing her childhood friend again after what seemed like an eternity apart.

"I'm here to assist the agent sent to slay these fiends." Lilysse giggled in response, similarly overjoyed. "Pleased to be working with you, my Lady knight."

"Right back at you, Priestess." Arnice smiled in acknowledgement and amusement at Lilysse's words.

Both women smiled at each other and shared a laugh, happy to see each other once more, but them, Arnice noticed the mirror pendant hanging from Lilysse's neck.

"He never came back… did he?" Arnice spoke solemnly about Hunter, who disappeared two years earlier.

Lilysse held the pendant close and nodded, she didn't have to say anything for Arnice to know how hurt she still was over losing Hunter.

Arnice didn't know what to say to comfort Lilysse, so she silently pulled her friend into a reassuring hug.

"He's not dead…" Lilysse teared up as she spoke, though she probably knew the truth deep down, she wanted to have hope that her beloved would return to her someday.

"Lilysse…" Arnice held her friend in a tender embrace, knowing better than to correct her when she was this sad already.

Alucard watched Arnice and Lilysse's exchange from the distance, closing his eyes as he thought of his mission at hand.

"Oh, sorry." Arnice smiled nervously as she let go of Lilysse. "I forgot to introduce my new companion." She gestured at Alucard, hoping he could get their minds off the sad subject. "This is Alan Lecarde, he was on the boat with me."

"Pleased to meet you." Alucard bowed his head politely to Lilysse.

"Nice to meet you, too, my name's Lilysse." She held her hand out in a kind gesture. "Thank you so much for taking care of Arnice, I know how much she hates travelling by sea."

"She told me…" Alucard shook Lilysse's hand as he replied. "Arnice has… interesting tastes in literature."

"The Sleeping Soldier, right?" Lilysse giggled as she let go of Alucard's hand, thinking about her friend's fondness for the old fairy tale. "Arnice said she'd marry him one day when we were in school."

"Don't tell him that-" Arnice blushed slightly from embarrassment before covering Lilysse's mouth.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Mister Lecarde?" Lilysse asked after Arnice let go of her mouth.

"I'm here to research the recent phenomena." Alucard told Lilysse and Arnice a half-truth regarding his objectives. "Lately the residents of this island have been having the exact same nightmare, and some haven't woken up yet…"

"Curia mentioned that to me…" Arnice added to Alucard's statements. "Do you really think there's a bigger reason behind all of it?"

"I know there is…" Alucard nodded and turned his attention to Arnice. "And I'll get to the bottom of it."

"You two must be tired from your journey." Lilysse smiled at both Alucard and Arnice. "Shall we make our way to the hotel?"

"Hotel?" Arnice asked curiously upon hearing Lilysse, resting her chin on her hand with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes." Lilysse smiled and nodded. "It is owned by one of the Curia's associates. I went to see it, and it's a pretty nice hotel."

"I figured as much." Arnice sighed. "Say what you want about the Curia, at least they're generous. Oh well. Let's head to the hotel." She nodded.

"Yes. Let's go, Arnice." Lilysse smiled and gave her friend a polite nod.

"Thank you for your kindness, Miss Lilysse." Alucard bowed his head respectfully.

* * *

As Alucard, Arnice and Lilysse made their way to the hotel, they noticed the nightscape was enshrouded in a blue fog, but they paid no mind to it as they kept walking.

Lilysse let out a faint giggled as they walked, gaining Arnice's attention.

"What's up, Lilysse?" Arnice turned her attention to her friend. "You seem awfully chipper."

"I can't help but feel happy knowing that I'm with you again." Lilysse giggled once more before giving Arnice a fond smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Arnice chuckled as she noticed Lilysse's excitement to be around her again.

"Remember how inseparable we were as students?" Lilysse clasped her hands as her smile brightened. "We were always hanging out; we even lived in the same dorm, too."

Alucard walked closely behind Arnice and Lilysse, but he was too focused on the task at hand to pay any attention to what they were saying.

As Alucard walked, he heard growls and clawing nearby, so he materialized a long, thin-bladed silver sword.

"They're coming…" Alucard placed one arm behind his back and his sword forward in a combat stance.

Arnice noticed something as well, when her Rosier Clock started to glow, reacting to the presence of fiends nearby.

"Let's get this over with… stand back, Lilysse." Arnice stood protectively in front of her friend as she summoned her greatsword to her hand.

Several Nightstalker fiends resembling blue-eyed hounds made of pure shadow crawled out of the blue mist. The creatures growled and clawed at the ground, preparing to strike the trio at any given moment.

Three of the fiends attacked Alucard first, baring their claws and fangs at him as they charged in for the kill.

Alucard was quicker, though and with the grace and speed of a trained fencer, he took all three of them out with a single strike.

Not wanting to remain outnumbered, Arnice summoned her three Servans, a Wood Golem a hulking humanoid tree, an Aluraune, a small green faerie and a Dinosword, a miniature red dragon armed with a sword all at once.

"Go!" Arnice commanded her Servans to fight by her side as she charged at the remaining fiends, attacking in tandem with them to destroy the rest of the Nightstalkers.

Though it was not over, for three more fiends would enter the fray and this time this time they were towering Gargoyles with wings.

Alucard stood back to back with Arnice, surrounded by her Servans and the enemy Gargoyles.

Though the Gargoyles would mainly focus on Alucard, seeing him as the easier target since he had no Servans protecting him. With a loud roar, the called more Nightstalkers out from the shadows to deal with Arnice.

"Why you-" Arnice frowned in frustration as she fought off the new pack of Nightstalkers, commanding her Aluraune to heal any wounds she and her other Servans received along the way.

The Gargoyles concentrated their attacks on Alucard and with claws and fire, the struck at him mercilessly.

Alucard managed to block a few strikes from the first two Gargoyles, but the third one took advantage of the confusion to shoot a large fireball.

Arnice defeated the Nightstalkers, but she could only watch helplessly as the flames incinerated her new friend, but that wouldn't be the case, for she sensed a powerful burst of dark magic erupt from the scene.

Instead of being incinerated, Alucard discarded the illusion that hid his true form and powers and now, standing before Arnice was the true visage of the Sleeping Soldier himself.

Alucard, now in his true form, unleashed his dark abilities. He cast blue flames over his sword and stabbed one Gargoyle in the neck, burning it from the inside.

Enraged, the second Gargoyle charged forward, baring its claws at Alucard only for the dhampir to teleport behind the fiend and fire three dark meteors to incinerate his enemy.

"Come forth!" Alucard summoned his Sword Familiar, a gold and green sword with a face on the base of the blade to fight alongside him.

Alucard commanded his Sword Familiar to pin the last Gargoyle to the wall before it could attack and as his opponent was incapacitated, the dhampir cast blue flames over his sword once more and decapitated the fiend.

Arnice stood in shock and awe, Alan, the man she had just met was in fact Alucard, the hero she admired since she was a child.

Alucard was about to speak to Arnice, when he saw someone in the distance, a young girl with aqua hair and amber eyes who was dressed in a blue and violet dress with a mask covering half of her face.

"Christophorus…." Alucard spoke the name with a sense of familiarity in his tone.

Christophorus had seen Alucard's transformation and her curious expression changed to that of a scorned lover from a dramatic past. With that she left as if to lead the dhampir somewhere.

Before Arnice could say a word, Alucard ran off to follow Christophorus, disappearing into the night after the mysterious newcomer.

Lilysse caught up with Arnice, almost out of breath as she stopped running, only to notice her friend's awed expression.

"Arnice, what's wrong?" Lilysse approached her friend, concerned since she was so quiet and appeared to be staring into the night.

"It's him… he's really here." Arnice was still entranced by Alucard's appearance, he was everything the book described and more and seeing her hero in the flesh was almost too much for her heart to take.

* * *

Unknown to Arnice and Alucard, Messengers, small, pale and ghoulish creatures, had been recording their encounter in writing.

* * *

Within the Hunter's Dream, the Messengers delivered a letter to Hunter from within their bath. He opened it and read of the presence of a Holy Knight and the Sleeping Soldier.

"I have to see this for myself..." Hunter took the put down the letter and picked up his Burial Blade scythe before heading to one of the gravestones.

As Hunter touched the gravestone, he awoke in the Waking World on the streets of Rusewal next to a lantern with a pale blue glow. He stepped out into the shadows, determined to find out more about the island's newcomers.

* * *

Author's note: The new chapter has been released and the story truly begins now. It opens with a small hint regarding Ludeget and Mathias' fates and Arnice finally sees Alucard, her Sleeping Soldier.

Alucard and Christophorus have a complicated history together, and what I'm willing to say was that she's in love with him and his decision to side with humanity deeply hurt her. More about her and Alucard's past together will be revealed next chapter.

Next chapter, Lilysse gets captured and she is rescued by an unlikely savior. Alucard faces his past and Arnice must look for Lilysse but find more than she bargained for. Hunter makes his move and encounters Arnice and Lilysse, who believe he was lost two years ago.

Now to answer my reviewer

Alhazad2003

I know, right? Castlevania and Nights of Azure crossing over is a match made in heaven in my opinion and thank you.

Don't worry, Ludegert still becomes the Nightlord, but Mathias believes she died and the presence of the Skull of the First Saint later in the game confirms this. She switches bodies every now and then to cheat death, but she's still the Nightlord. Come to think of it, both Ludegert and Arnice share slight similarities to Gabriel Belmont/Dracula. Especially Arnice.

Arnice still becomes the Nightlord for Lilysse, but also for Alucard and Hunter to an extent. Aluche isn't quite as cool as Arnice, but the game itself is solid and the characters are great, especially the villain, Malvasia.

Thanks for your support and I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
